Love
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Renesme is ready for a relationship with her best friend, and werewolf, Jacob. How will he react when she tells him she loves him?
1. I love you!

Renesme P.O.V.

I woke up at my usual time, 7:13, and got dressed. Today was not going to be like any other day with Jake. Today was the day that I planned to tell him what I really feel about him, and I knew exactly how, over his two favorite things, food and cars.

I ate my breakfast slowly, knowing he was either on patrol or still asleep. Finally, it was time to go, I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the tiny, yet cozy, cottage I share with my parents and got into my Porche, driving to Jake's.

When I got to his house, I got out and walked to the door, and knocked twice.

"Renesme?" Billy asked in a what-do-you-want-you-half-bloodsucker kind of tone.

"Is Jacob here?" I asked, trying my best to sound like my usual happy, peppy self.

"No." he replied gruffly.

"Yes I am." I heard Jacob growl then appear behind Billy, walking over to my side.

Billy shot Jacob a dirty look the rolled away, most likely not wanting to get into another fight with his werewolf son. There's a first, but then again I really don't think they fight unless I'm around.

"Sorry." Jacob said, turning to me after he shut the door. "You know how he is."

"Yeah.'' I said walking off the porch and following him into his garage.

"So, you wanna help with the Rabbit today?" he asked shutting the door behind him.

"Sure." I smiled enthusiastically. It was all part of the plan.

I sat down in my usual seat: on the love seat next to were Jacob works.

Soon we ordered pizza and sat on the love seat together, eating.

"Hey Jake?" I looked at him, setting my pizza on the table next to us. "Can I tell you something? Promise not to get mad?"

"Of course." He said, doing the same with his pizza. "Anything."

I felt my body go numb. I could NOT do this. I looked over at Jacob.

"I love you!" I blurted out without another thought. I clenched my eyes shut. How could I ruin my friendship with my best friend?

There was silence. I looked over at Jacob, who was just staring at me. I knew I made a mistake.

"I have to go!" I ran out and jumped into my car with tears in my eyes. I struggled to get the key into the ignition, but finally got it in and sped off down the dirt road. Tears burned my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. How could I be so stupid?!

In my rear view mirror, I saw a huge wolf running threw the trees. I parked my car and ran into my cottage.

"Sweetie?" mom was sitting on the couch with dad.

I ignored them, slammed my bedroom door, and locked it. I sank to the floor crying.

I am the most stupid person in the world!


	2. Why did I do that?

_**Still don't own anything **___

"Ness?" Aunt Rosalie knocked on my door.

"Rose, it's no use. She's not gonna come out. She hasn't been out of that room for three days!" daddy said from the living room.

_Three days._ I told myself. _Three days since I ruined my friendship with Jacob. Three days since I've even SEEN Jacob. Three seconds since I've thought about him._

I heard Aunt Rosalie sigh. "Why won't she come out?"

"I bet it has something to do with Jacob." Mom said.

With just the sound of his name, I broke into tears.

"Get out!" I heard Uncle Emmett roar.

"Look, I know I messed up big time, but I just need to talk about her. I haven't stopped thinking about her. I NEED her." Jacob's voice said.

I needed him too. Needed him to whip my tears away, to pull me into his arms, and to tell me everything was going to be okay.

"Ness?" a soft tap was on the door, followed by Jake's voice.

I sniffled. What was I gonna say?

"Please open the door? Answer me?"

"No." I said against my pillow.

I heard the doorknob jiggle, but it was locked.

"Ness, let me come in?" Uncle Emmett's voice came threw. "I have a Justin Bieber poster!"

I love Justin Bieber, but no one is gonna get me to open the door.

I started crying again, uncontrollably this time. A few minutes later I was pulled into very warm, very strong arms.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Window. I'm so sorry Ness." Jacob said.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"Hurting you. I never ment to." He said.

"You just…. The way you looked at me."

He whipped my tears away. "Ness… I've just been waiting for so long for you to say those words."

I snuggled into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head.

"Hey Uncle Emmett?" I called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do I still get that Justin Bieber poster?"

I heard everyone laugh and I knew everything was going to be okay.

_**Future chapters! Please review!**_


End file.
